


Let It Snow

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Skimmons Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute fluffy Christmas moments from Skimmons .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Nights

The snow danced and swirled down from the velvet sky. The deep blue of the sky was pierced with stars, and the moon hung in the sky covered by the clouds. Skye closed the curtains and sighed. She wondered if Jemma would actually make it home for Christmas. She had gone to do some last minute shopping, and now it seemed that she wouldn't be home for Christmas. Skye gave a heavy sigh and turned on the TV.

***

She was nearly home. Nearly home and back to Skye for Christmas. That's all she wanted. To get home to her girlfriend for Christmas. It was their first Christmas together as a couple after all. Their first Christmas together in their New York apartment. And that's when her engine decided to die. "No no no no no no no no no..." she repeated again and again as she got out of the car. She was on some side road. It was close to midnight. And she had no way home. There was no one to call. She couldn't call Skye. Skye hated driving in the snow and who knows how long she would take to get there. Plus it was dark. And Christmas Eve. So Skye had probably already opened the wine her parents had brought from them when they were over last week. She stared at the engine, completely confused. She had no idea on how to even start to fix it. She was a bio-chemist, not an engineer. She could call Fitz and ask him on how to fix it , but he was home at his mother's for Christmas. Also it was neatly 5am in Scotland.

***

The wine was good. Jemma's parents had been right. It was amazing. She picked up the light bottle. She had made her way through more than half of it. And it had just turned 12am on the 25th of December. Christmas Day. And Jemma wasn't here. She stared at their tree. It was supposed to be elegant but they had gotten carried away with tinsel. And lights. And general decorations. A pile of presents lay under it. A small box, wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper caught Skye's eye. It had a golden ribbon around it and a simple tag that read:

_To Jems_

_Love Skye_

Skye sighed. It was a necklace she had gotten for her girlfriend. And now Skye wouldn't be able to give it to her later in the day. And she had wanted to give it to her first thing.  
***  
Her feet were numb and her fingers frozen. She carried the shopping bag as she made her way through the deserted streets of New York. It was now 2am. Christmas morning. She was going to get there. Of course she was. She had to get there. She had to give Skye her present. A brand new laptop.  
***  
At 3am there was a knock on the door, averting Skye's attention away from the teleshopping channel.  
She got up and answered it and standing in the doorway, was  
"Jemma!" Skye cried, throwing her arms around the Brit. "Oh my God! You're freezing? Did you walk?"  
Jemma nodded and dropped the bag with the food in it. Skye's arms were still around her as she was bundled into their apartment.  
"Come on you, fresh warm, clothes, hot chocolate and a blanket."  
***  
Later that morning, Jemma lay curled up under three blankets and her head resting upon Skye's chest.  
"You shouldn't have walked Jems, I could have picked you up."  
"Sorry Skye," Jemma shivered, pulling her legs up underneath her. "I just wanted to get home...to get home to you."  
"Shush you," Skye said gently, as the bio-chemists' eyes began to close. "Just get some sleep."  
And she did, with Skye stroking her hair and laying a gentle kiss upon her forehead.  
And it was the best Christmas present Skye could ask for: someone who she loved, and loved her back to spend Christmas with.


	2. Elf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Jemma have a film night

"It's a classic!" Skye complained. "And it's Christmas next week, you can afford to take a night off. Coulson won't be that mad."

Jemma just stared at her, test tube in one hand, her goggles steaming up from the Bus's heating system. "Sorry Skye but I can't. I'm not saying Elf isn't a classic but I need to work."

She set the test tube back into the rack and placed the goggles on the work bench. An evil smile crept across Skye's face. She made her way across the lab and draped her arms around Jemma's shoulders, resting her head upon them. "But Jemma," she protested, kissing her girlfriend's cheek in between each word. "Come on, it's just tonight. And you promised last night. You promised we could have cute bonding time with a Christmas film. Please..."

Jemma sighed. She knew she would give into Skye eventually. It might as well be now compared to later. "Fine. Go set it up." Deep down, she was looking forward to this but she was pretending not to.

"Yay!"

10 minutes later, both girls were curled up together under fleece blankets, steaming mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Steam was rising of them and dancing in the air.

"I have a confession..." Jemma began tentatively, "I've never seen Elf."

Skye was taken back. "What? You've never seen Elf? It's the greatest Christmas film to ever exist! And that's saying something. There are many great Christmas films out there and for this to top the list is an achievement and a half."

"Our Christmas film was always It's a Wonderful Life. I haven't seen that film since I graduated the Academy all those years ago."

Skye gave a snort of laughter. "Seriously Jems? You're twenty seven, not seventy seven! All those years ago."

Jemma gave shrug. "So? Can we just watch the film? You're the one who wanted to watch it? It's a classic!" she protested, trying her best to impersonate Skye.

"I do not sound like that!" Skye complained. "Any way your the one who won't let us watch the film in peace!"

Jemma let out a sigh of annoyance as a joke but all Skye did was smile and press play.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing  
> 


	3. Skye's First Christmas

The first of December rolled around, as did Skye and Jemma's 3 month anniversary. Skye had fallen asleep the night, Jemma resting in her arms. Ever since the Virus Incident, Skye had taken to being very protective of Jemma. Wrapping her arms around her as the bio-chemist slept, making sure there was no broken glass in the lab or no spilt chemicals. 

And when she awoke in the morning, Jemma wasn't there. Which was unusual. Skye was always awake before Jemma. Not matter what. Skye was always up before Jemma. She would wake up, Jemma in her arms, and stroke the girl's hair until Jemma awoke. Which was usually half an hour later.

"Jemma?" Skye called out anxiously. "Jems?"

She got out of the bed, lifting her hoodie and putting it on. The door creaked open, just a little too loudly. The corridor of bunks was empty. No, not empty. There were Christmas banners strung from one wall to the other. A smile of confusion crossed Skye's face. "Jemma?" she asked, a little louder. The door to the next bunk opened. Ward, looking tired and a little worse for wear, stood there, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Everything OK Skye?" 

She shook her head. "No, I can't find Jemma. Have you seen her?"

Ward shrugged. "No." And with that, he shut the door to his bunk.

Skye wandered down to the lab. That's where she thought Jemma could be. The lab.

She headed down the spiral staircase to the lab, and the garage. But yet, she still couldn't find Jemma there. But what she found was more Christmas decorations. Tinsel was wrapped around the banister of the staircase. Christmas stickers were on the glass that separated the lab from the rest of the Bus. 

She headed back up the stairs, an idea forming in her mind as to what Jemma was doing. Or what Jemma had done. Skye had told her the other week that she had never probably celebrated Christmas. And now there were Christmas decorations everywhere. And her girlfriend was missing.

"Jems?" Skye asked, once again as she walked into what passed as the kitchen on the Bus. Yet again, this room was empty spare the Christmas lights that were draped all over the counter.

Skye gave a heavy sigh. This was really starting to annoy her now where could Jemma possibly be?

Her question was answered when she entered the lounge. Jemma was standing there, looking completely exhausted and wearing a massive Christmas jumper. The lounge was decorated beautifully with a tree, complete with presents underneath. Skye had silent tears of joy starting to run down her face, and she covered her mouth as she let out a silent gasp.

"Merry Christmas Skye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support. It means everything to me. Any ideas for day 4?


	4. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma goes ice skating for the 1st time

"No." The answer from Jemma was blunt. "I am not going ice skating. I have absolutely..."  
Skye stopped her. "But it'll be fun. Plus I can skate. I'll catch you if you fall."  
"Was that you trying to be romantic?"  
Skye shrugged. "That's why you love me"  
Jemma just sighed.  
***  
It had all happened so quickly. Jemma had went on the ice and slipped immediately. The paramedic had even said no one had ever ended up in the ER as quickly as she had.  
Skye sat there anxiously, waiting to see what was wrong with Jemma. She had been rushed to see a doctor.  
So Skye sat there waiting, drinking the stale coffee that hospitals offered. The waiting room was surprisingly busy for a Tuesday night. There were a few magazines, all of them outdated. The only thing on the small TV, a hospital drama.  
She gave a heavy sigh. All she wanted was to see her girlfriend.  
And she did, 3 hours later.  
Jemma was lying on a hospital bed. A bandage around her head.  
"Hello Skye," Jemma said, in that English accent that Skye found so adorable.  
"Don't you dare do that to me again."  
"It was kind of your fault," Jemma began.  
Skye gave her a disapproving look. Jemma gave her them massive brown eyes of hers.   
"I love you," Skye said, climbing into the bed beside her and giving Jemma a kiss on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. And if there are any mistakes it's because I uploaded from my tablet and it autocorrects everything.


	5. Last Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Skye go Christmas shopping. On Christmas Eve.

"Jemma..." Skye began. "Jems...." She was dragging out Jemma's name. Meaning she wanted something.

Jemma looked up from her book. Skye was sitting on her lap as she lay on the sofa.

"Jemma, I have brought a grand total of zero Christmas presents. So, because you love me, will you come shopping with me?"

Jemma gave an exasperated sigh, this one she was only half joking with. "You should have came with me when I went the other week."

Skye pouted. "Please Jemma." And so it began. The non stop pleading. Just like a child. Jemma gave a sigh. She knew that the only way she could shut Skye up was to take her out shopping. 

"We're only getting the necessary stuff." Jemma said, pushing Skye of her lap and walking over to get her coat.

***

Jemma instantly regretted the decision as soon as she stepped into the shopping complex. It was full of people who had, just like Skye, decided to leave their Christmas shopping until the night before.

Skye grabbed Jemma's wrist and started pulling her through the crowds, weaving in and out of everyone. It was pure chaos. Jemma took a heavy breath. There was just so many people. 

"Come on Jems!" Skye shouted, that was the only way that she would be heard. "I only need to get a gift for just about everyone!"

"What are you even planning on buying everyone?"

"It's a surprise!"

***

They first went into a collector's shop that sold everything under the sun.

"That!" Skye exclaimed, pointing at something hanging on the wall. "That's for Coulson."

Jemma started and a long whistle escaped her mouth. "Can you afford that?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah, I paid for it weeks ago and have only got around to collecting it."

*** 

Five minutes later, they were in the bookshop. 

Skye had found the perfect book on human biology for Jemma, and had some how managed to hide it from her. Jemma, who was on the other side of the shop, came wandering over, a pile of three books.

"Fitz," she said handing her one on monkeys. "Lance." A book of sarcastic remarks. "And May." One on martial arts through the years.

"So, all we need to get is you, Bobbi, Mac and Trip?" Skye asked. 

Jemma nodded. "Yeah, think so."

***

Mac was easy to buy for. A new tool kit.

Bobbi, not so much. So they got her a new Star Wars top. It was the best that they could do with such short notice. 

Trip, well they had no idea what to get him, despite the length of time that they knew him. After much arguing and debating, they decided to get him a set of classic books.

"That will annoy Fitz so much," Jemma joked.

Skye shrugged. "Yeah, but he has a book on monkeys."

"These are classics, Skye!"

"But monkeys."

***

Buying Jemma's second gift was going to be hard without her knowing. So Skye did what any reasonable girlfriend would do. She lost Jemma in the crowds and ran in the jewellery shop that had the necklace Jemma wanted.

She was in and out before Jemma even knew she was gone. 

"Lets go," Skye said, fighting her way through the crowds.

"Have you got everything, Skye?"

Skye nodded. "Yeah. Now I just have to wrap everything."

Jemma sighed at the fact her girlfriend was so unprepared. But that was one of the many things that she loved about Skye,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, and I will take prompts. Also, should I do grand present opening on christmas day or tomorrow?


	6. Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Jemma decide, to get into the festive mood, to do some baking.

"I can't believe you need a book to bake. It's just like Chemistry. You just through a random bunch things together and hope for the best." 

Jemma looked over at Skye. "If that is your approach to baking, then I am never letting you in the lab again."

Skye just coated her hands in flour and pulled Jemma into a hug, getting the flour all over the blouse. "Why not, Jems? You love me really."

"Because, a. I still want a lab. And b. Even I still need to read instructions to do the experiments. And I do love you, pet. I just don't trust you in the lab."

"Yeah," Skye said, her arms still around Jemma. She started swaying back and forth, bring Jemma with her.

"Do you actually want to bake these cookies or do you want to make a mess?"

"Would you judge me if I said I would prefer to make a mess."

Jemma turned around and was immediately ambushed by her girlfriend. Skye rubbed her flour coated hands the whole way down her face, causing Jemma to shriek at the top of her voice. Skye then turned and ran, promptly followed by Jemma, who also covered her hands in flour.

Skye never made it that far. Only halfway down the corridor, before Jemma caught her by putting her arms around Skye's waist. "Jems, pet, this is my good jumper!"

"You ruined my blouse!"

Skye turned round, and once again, wiped her hands down Jemma's face. Jemma did the same, and they both ended up, like children, seeing who could cover the other with the most flour.

It ended when Skye finally kissed Jemma, before choking on the flour that was covering her girlfriend's face.

"See, what goes around..." Jemma began but Skye stopped her by pressing her lips to Jemma's. Jemma was taken back by this pleasant surprise, but that didn't stop her from kissing Skye back, wrapping her arm around Skye's shoulders.

Skye put her hands in Jemma's hair.

When Jemma pulled away, she couldn't stop laughing. "I need a shower! Do you know how long it will take me to get this flour out of my hair."

Skye shrugged. "I love you?" she offered.

As Jemma walked away, she looked over her shoulder. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. And I got the idea that Jemma can't bake and Skye complaining that its like Chemistry from another fic but I can't remember what so, if it's yours, please let me know and I will give you all the credit.


	7. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continue on from chapter 5, where Skye gives everyone the presents she decided to buy at the last minute

Jemma awoke to Skye nudging her. At 6 in the morning, well at least that's what her phone said. Who knew what time zone they were in.

"Five more minutes," Jemma moaned rolling over, pulling the duvet over her face.

"You're the last one up. Everyone's been up for, like half an hour!" Skye protested.

A smile crept across Jemma's face. It was Skye's second Christmas with the team and nothing could stop her enthusiasm.

Jemma rolled back over to face Skye, "By everyone's been up for half an hour, do you meant you woke them up?"

Skye shrugged. "Maybe?"

***

Everyone had gathered in the lounge. Jemma was the last one in. Skye had her mountain of presents. Jemma went and sat beside Skye, her immediately put her arm around the biochemist.  

Skye handed her first present to Mac. "I didn't really know what to..."

He cut her off. "You didn't have to."

"Oh she did," Fitz cut in. "You weren't here... Last... Last Christmas."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Oh, God, do we remember that."

Mac accepted the present with thanks. There was a lot of tape on it, probably more than was deemed acceptable.

"Thanks Skye," he said, examining the new box of tools.

Skye handed Bobbi her present. "Yeah, I couldn't find anything that I thought you would really like."

"Plus you left everything 'til last night," Jemma muttered under her breath.

Bobbi unwrapped it, an uneasy look on her face.

"What?" Skye said, picking up on her facial features. "Did I get it wrong?"

Bobbi held back a laugh. "I love it Skye, I really do...Except, I already have this one."

"Oh God," Skye said, embarrassed, burying her face in her hands.

"Don't worry," Bobbi said, a smile gracing her face.

Skye handed May, Trip and Lance their presents, all of which were received with many thanks, except from Lance who pretended that he hated it, but deep down her really did love it. He was just to embarrassed to show it.

Next was Coulson, who's jaw hit the floor when he opened it. Everyone turned to look at it, exclaiming in shock.

Coulson was speechless, and would be for the next hour. For Skye had gotten him a life sized replica of Captain America's Shield.

Next, she gave Fitz her present. And a smile crossed his face. Jemma, yet again rolled her eyes. She knew that he would not shut up about all those new monkey facts he would learn, for a good couple of month.

Before she knew it, Skye had placed two presents in Jemma's lap, a book shaped one and a smaller box, wrapped in silver paper.

"Open that one first," Skye said, pointing at the book shaped one.

When she did, Jemma had one of the biggest smiles Jemma had ever seen. "Thank you Skye."

"Now the next, now the next!" She was like an excited child. And when Jemma did, tears began to glisten in her eyes. It was the necklace that she wanted. Had wanted for a while now. A simple, silver flower on a chain.

"Thank you so much Skye," she whispered, shocked and through her arms around her girlfriend. Skye replied with a kiss to the lips, even though they were not under any mistletoe. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Last chapter will be up tomorrow.  
> I actually don't like this chapter. It's so out of character.


	8. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Skye and Jemma are married and have two kids, 2 year old Sofia and 5 year old Violet. This is them basically getting them ready for Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are because I am using my tablet,so I apologize.

Jemma lay there, Sofia asleep on her chest.Skye was in the apartment kitchen, preparing milk and cookies for Santa with Violet.  
Sofia gave a tiny hic cough as she awoke, balling her fists to rub her eyes.  
"You tired?" Jenna cooed. Sofia nodded. She was an intelligent child, but didn't speak very much.  
"Do you wanna go upstairs?" Another nod. Jemma stood, keeping Sofia close to her. That's when Violet ran into the room, carrying a plate of cookies that all slid of the plate as soon as she set them on the coffee table.  
She gave a massive toothy grin as soon as everything was back on the plate. "It's for Santa!"  
Jemma, who was also half asleep herself, rubbed Violet's curls. "Yeah. Do you think he'll like it?"  
Violet looked up with eyes, so blue they were almost purple. "I hope so!"  
Skye came in, manoeuvring around an excitable 5 year old, who probably would not sleep. She had a glass of milk, and set it down next to the plate of cookies.  
"You're gonna need to get ready for bed," Skye said, kneeling down to Violet's level.

Violet states up at her. "Is that so Santa can come?"  
Skye nodded. "Yeah. Do you want me to help you get ready?"  
Violet took her mother's hand and began to drag her down the corridor.  
"I'll sort out Sofia," Jemma said, then started bouncing the young girl up and down in her arms. "Do you wanna see if you can see anything outside?"  
Sofia replied by nodding her head, even though her thumb was in her mouth and she was rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist again. Jemma pulled back the curtains and let their daughter look out the window. All they could see was the snow dancing down from the blue velvet sky.  
"No Santa," Sofia complained, burying her head in her mother's shoulder and falling asleep again. Jemma kissed her ever so gently on the head as she carried the sleeping infant to her room. "No, but he'll be here soon."  
***  
It took Skye half an hour to put Violet asleep, but she finally got there. When she went into their room, she found Jemma, collapsed on the bed. The massive bag of presents was at the foot of the bed. Skye simply smiled at the woman she was happy to call her wife as she lifted the bag of presents. She could set them up herself. If Jemma had spent the entire day wrapping and preparing the lunch for tomorrow, surely she could do this.  
But first, she tucked the biochemist in, a soft murmur escaping her.  
***  
It only took ten minutes to set up, then she was crawling into bed, pulling get wife closer to her.  
Even though Skye dreaded the time at which her daughters would wake her, she loved all of this.  
Once upon a time, she had no one to call family, no one who truly loved her. No one to spend Christmas with.  
Now she had all of that. People who loved her. People she could call family. People she could spend Christmas with.  
It was the best Christmas present ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Thank you for all the support and have a nice Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. It all belongs to Marvel.  
> There will be one chapter a day, running up to Christmas  
> 


End file.
